lego_legends_of_chima_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Bratta
''"Maybe I should not go with that nutjob of a man...” '' —Bratta mentioning Dr. Benjamin, on his journey. Bratta Lavenderwing is the sister of Bliston. She has a different last name than that of her older brother, as to carry on their dead mother's namesake. She is open to love one way or another, that being with Barney Balhoun. She loves her brother, possibly to the point of incestuous behavior, but it’s kept well hidden and often away from him, as she keeps herself occupied with Barney. Bratta is a RPC created by Thefirstdecade. ---- Biography Early Life Bratta and her older brother Bliston grew up as primitive creatures in The Gorge of Eternal Depth, where they remained until Gible dropped chi down from The Great Desert. Although their parents didn't survive the scramble for the chi orbs, Bratta and Bliston both drank the chi, evolving into larger and smarter humanoid beings. Bliston then revealed that he'd found a way out of the gorge, and led the Bats and arachnids through eastern tunnels, arriving in the jungles of the Outlands. The Bats, Scorpions, and Spiders then divided by species into tribes. Since he'd enabled them to escape the dark gorge, the bats elected Bliston as their leader, and he claimed the title of King. After the bats and scorpions fought in small wars to each conquer a third of the Outlands, Bliston turned Black Mountain into an HQ for the bats, and created the official ranks of the Tribe. Along with Balthazar, Bratta was appointed as a second-in-command of Bliston, a Stewardess of the Bat Tribe. Bratta later met and developed feelings for a bat named Barney Balhoun. Mind Control At some point after that, Bratta met a scorpion named Scrin while taking a walk alone in the Outlands. Bratta and Scrin, who told her he was no longer part of the Scorpion Tribe, discussed Outland politics. Scrin told her that he not only disagreed with the concept of monarchies, but also suspected that King Scorm's brother, Scortica Breen, was planning on turning his military force (the Scorpions' half of the Black Overwatch) against his brother and the Scorpion Tribe. Scrin explained to Bratta that he'd started to build a new faction of rogue arachnids, to fight against and destroy both the Scorpion Tribe and Scortica's splinter faction. When Bratta somewhat agreed with Scrin's politics but disagreed with the way he was planning to deal with them, Scrin stung Bratta, and the mind-controlling venom from Scrin's stinger brought Bratta under his control. When Scrin noticed that a bat scientist named Bachell had seen what happened (having arrived just as Scrin stung Bratta), he captured and stung her as well. Scrin sent the brainwashed Bratta and Bachell back to the Bats' HQ, now called Black Fang Mountain, to act as sleeper agents within the Bat Tribe. Rescue Mission During one of Bliston's trips to the inlands of Chima, Bratta was left in charge of Black Fang Mountain. When Bliston returned to the HQ and flew into his throne room at the top of the mountain, Bratta expressed her anger at his long trips, and slapped him. Bliston, however, was happy to see her, and explained to his sister that the voyages into Chima were all for a greater purpose, which he'd reveal to her soon. Bratta then proposed that they visit the Scorpions, whom the Bats were loosely allied with (due to Bliston's friendship with Scorpion King Scorm). Bliston then received word that the scorpion scientists had kidnapped a bat for experiments. Bliston announced that he'd personally and immediately see to the bat's rescue, and ordered Bratta and Brakket to come with him. After they flew to Scorpion territory and blew a hole in one of Aperture Mesa's surface tunnels, Bratta hung back and watched the makeshift entrance as Bliston and the other bats on his strike team infiltrated the tunnel. Bratta later left and rendezvoused with the other bats in the jungle, where Bliston told her that the Bats and Scorpions had negotiated following the rescue, and the two tribes had agreed to officially ally, forming the Crawler Empire. Bat—Raven War Soon after arriving at Black Fang Mountain, a furious Bliston announced that the time had come to put an end to Rawlin's warmongering at Eagle Spire. Bliston and Bratta co-piloted the newly-completed Bat Javelin, Bliston's command ship, and Balthazar was left in control of Black Fang Mountain while they were gone. Headed by the Bat Javelin, the Bat army attacked the Ravens above Eagle Spire in full force, aiding the Eagles and Wings Row Monarchy Ravens against the Talon Industries Ravens. Bliston told them to drop him off at a point midway up the enormous tower, where Rawlin was. Bratta launched a missile from the Bat Javelin into the tower, starting a fire in the room. A bat also crashed a Wing Striker through the wall of the room, completely opening it up for Bliston to fly in. As Bliston confronted Rawlin, Bratta and Brakket continued battling TI Raven vehicles in the Bat Javelin. The Eagle, WRM, and Bat forces outnumbered and decimated the TI forces at Eagle Spire, completely destroying all the TI vehicles in the region except for the MMSC, which, after being heavily damaged, floated northeast with bats and TI ravens still fighting inside of it. Another bat, who'd flown into the Bat Javelin's third cockpit to take Bliston's place, saw Bliston get smashed through the wall of the spire by a construction crane piloted by Erlin. The enraged bat, thinking the eagle had killed his king, fired all the Bat Javelin's remaining missiles at the crane, completely destroying the construction vehicle with Erlin inside. Bratta, Brakket, and the other bat swooped down in the Bat Javelin, searching for Bliston, but they couldn't find him in the dense fog surrounding Eagle Spire. Bratta regrouped the scattered Bat forces still in the sky around the spire, and sent them back to Black Fang Mountain. Drainage of Mount Cavora In the Bat Javelin, Bratta and Brakket regrouped with multiple teams of bat scouts who'd been collecting spiderwebs across Chima and the Outlands. They landed on one of the Iron Mountains, where Bliston arrived from the Arctic Northern Regions with the heavily damaged, partially frozen MMSC. Bliston had Bratta bring the Bat Javelin and the scouts' Wing Strikers inside of the massive MMSC, which the bats inside had taken over. Bliston piloted the barely-afloat MMSC south to the floating Mount Cavora, where Bratta, Bliston and the others stopped up the chi falls with the spiderwebs, claiming all the chi. On their way east, Bliston explained that they'd used the MMSC in order to frame the TI Ravens for the drainage of the chi falls, and thus turn the inland tribes even more against the Raven Tribe, which was a part of Bliston's larger plan. Battle of Raven HQ The bats loaded the MMSC with hundreds of chi-powered explosives, and Bliston had a team of bats fly northeast with the chi orbs they'd obtained from Cavora. As the explosives counted down, Bratta, Bliston and the other bats flew the MMSC to the Raven HQ, which was still under TI control, until flying out of the MMSC. The MMSC crashed into the Raven HQ's central tower just as its explosives went off, causing a massive explosion that destroyed the MMSC and most of the HQ. The bats then aerially bombarded the ruins of the HQ, reducing it and the remaining TI ravens to ash. Despite the bats' victory against TI, Prince Razic, who'd been trying to retake Raven HQ for WRM, turned his forces on the bats. It wasn't long though before Bliston ordered the bats to leave, as he'd accomplished what he'd come there to do. Bratta and the others flew back to Black Fang Mountain, leaving the WRM Ravens in The Great Desert, around the ruins of their former HQ. Verbal Infighting Upon returning home, Bratta put the Bat Javelin back in the mountain's garage caves for repairs, before going to the throne room, where Bliston had been conversing with the scorpions Prince Scorpio and General Scorpix. Scorpix left the mountain after finishing his business with Bliston, but Scorpio stayed in the throne room, stumbling on his words. Bratta decided that the young Prince was a spoiled brat, and suggested that Bliston press the button on the arm of his throne, in order to drop him down the throne room's trapdoor into the pit at the bottom of the mountain (it was then that Scrin's venom started to fully take effect, influencing Bratta to destroy the Prince of the Scorpion Tribe). Bliston, also becoming impatient with the scorpion, briefly considered it, but told Bratta that he couldn't execute Scorpio, since he was the son of Scorm. Bratta persisted in attempting to convince Bliston to execute Scorpio, and Bliston grew angry with her, trying to explain to his sister that executing Scorpio would be amoral and would destroy their alliance with Scorm. As Scrin's venom briefly took full control over her mind, Bratta declared that mercy was for wimps, and that she'd never liked the scorpions anyway, before attempting to press the button herself. Four bat guards behind Bliston's throne then grabbed Bratta and Scorpio. Two of the guards flew Scorpio out of the throne room, while the other two restrained Bratta from pressing the button. Two troops from the newly-formed Bat branch of the Black Overwatch assisted the guards in escorting Bratta to the therapists' cave on Bliston's orders. Therapy Soon after being taken to the therapy cave on account of her actions in the throne room, Bratta was brought flowers by Barney Balhoun, who was now the leader of the bats' half of the Black Overwatch. However, Bratta began to act unusually hostile towards Barney and the female therapist due to Scrin's venom. The therapist decided to schedule weekly appointments for Bratta, and she hissed in response. Barney asked if he could participate in the sessions, and the therapist agreed. Barney was happy at that, but Bratta was still angry. Over the course of the ensuing therapy session, Bratta opened up to the therapist that the events of the Bat--Raven War, as well as Bliston's preparations for more wars, was causing her confusion and stress (while these statements were true, Bratta was using them to excuse her venom-influenced actions, so her cover as a sleeper agent wouldn't be blown). The therapist explained Bliston's actions, and helped Bratta with her apparent problems. Time in the Mental Asylum At Barney's request, the therapist took them down into the mental asylum cave, where Bachell had just been imprisoned for trying to kidnap Scorpio after the Prince left the mountain. In the cave's cell block, they met the only two captives there: Bachell, and the insane bat Braxin. Braxin tried to scream at Bratta and Barney that the "hunters of the north" were real, but only Bratta somewhat payed heed to his words. Barney changed his mind about Bachell, and tried to take her out of the asylum in order to recruit her into the Black Overwatch, but a mysterious bat doctor stopped him, and took Bachell into the interrogation room. As the rogue scientist was cured of Scrin's mind-control and then interrogated, Bratta and Barney stayed in the cell block to await the results. A Conspiracy Unmasked Soon, a couple of bat nurse-soldiers clasped Bratta in chi shock handcuffs and put her in a cell. As Bachell came out of the interrogation room, laughed at the sight of Bratta in her former cell, and reunited with her fellow bat scientists, the doctor from before explained to Barney that Bachell, after being cleansed of Scrin's poison, had revealed that Bratta was a sleeper agent as well. The nurses then took Bratta out of her cell, and extracted Scrin's venom from her body using the same machine they'd used for Bachell. Bratta, now free of Scrin's control, was interrogated by the doctor, who asked her when, where, and how Scrin (by now widely known as the Forgotten's leader) had stung her. However, Bratta wasn't able to answer, since the effects of the venom had erased her memory of the immediate events leading up to her being stung. As such, Bratta wasn't able to warn Scorm and the Crawler Empire of Scrin's suspicions of Scortica. Birth of Bernard The doctor gave out an order for the bats to lock down on any more possible Forgotten presence within Black Fang Mountain. As the doctor and his assistant argued about the Forgotten's motives, word spread through Black fang Mountain that Bliston's wife had just given birth to Bat Prince Bernard. Bratta flew to the hospital cave to meet her nephew, and apologized to Bliston for her actions, explaining that she'd been brainwashed by Scrin. Soon after, Bliston sent Barney and Brakket to Rhino territory to continue the Chima Alliance—Crawler Empire War. Bratta remained in the mountain to recover from the lingering psychological effects of being mind-controlled. When Bliston returned to Gorilla HQ to negotiate with Gorbav and Rhino Queen Rixia Rolex, Bratta disappeared for unknown reasons, so, since Balthazar had long since been transferred to Bat Island, Barney was left in charge of the HQ. Co-leading the Bat Tribe Soon, Bratta reappeared in Black Fang Mountain, where she was flying to the upper levels of the HQ, and met general Badrar. When Bratta asked what he was doing, Badrar received a private radio message from Bliston, ordering him to take the rest of the Bat Army to Eagle territory, to reinforce the Black Overwatch's blockade. Badrar then departed with legions of bats. Since Bratta had been found, Barney left with Badrar to resume the command of his own forces, and Bratta was left in charge of Black Fang Mountain. While sitting on her brother's throne, Bratta pouted, as the responsibilities of her rank began to take a toll on her. In the throne room, Bratta overheard bat scientists talking about the strange expedition that head scientist Dr. Benjamin had recently gone on. The scientists explained it to her, and Bratta called Benjamin crazy for wanting to find what resided in the Arctic Northern Regions. Soon after, a shell launched by the Schrewerer Gustav hit Black Fang Mountain near its peak, destroying some turrets and causing an avalanche. Bratta had the rest of the mountain's turrets on full alert after that. As the bats began clearing away the boulders and rebuilding the destroyed turrets, bat and scorpion ambassadors, piloting a Wing Striker and Stinger-Copter respectively, arrived at the HQ, voicing their suspicions that King Bliston had been betrayed and captured by the Gorillas. A private radio transmission from Scorponok then came in, confirming the ambassadors' fears. To aid Scorponok is rescuing Bliston, Bratta sent a strike force of bats in Wing Strikers and Super-Tanks west, heading for the Gorilla Jungle. Angry at the capture of her brother, Bratta began contributing to the war effort. She had production double on all vehicles in Black Fang Mountain's factory caves, and sent them to reinforce the Crawler Empire's inland territories. Betrayal and Imprisonment A bounty was placed on Barney Balhoun's head by Grand Admiral Balthazar, and Bratta learned that Barney had betrayed the Bat Tribe, joining the Forgotten. Bratta, distraught, was surprised to receive a private letter from Barney, telling her that he still cared about her, and wanted her to join the Forgotten. Over the course of the time Bliston was captured, Bratta continued communicating with Barney through secret letters, in which Barney urged her to join the Forgotten. Bratta denied at first due to her bad experience with Scrin, but learned that a scorpion named Scorden Freeman had apparently become the acting leader of the Forgotten. Since she now cared more about Barney than Bliston and the Empire, Bratta agreed to join the Forgotten. Through more letters, she conspired with Barney about how she would escape from Black Fang Mountain. However, after receiving and reading Barney's final letter, Bratta was ambushed and captured by bats commanded by Grand Admiral Balthazar, who flew into the throne room through the mountain peak's cave mouth. To Bratta's shock, Balthazar revealed that he'd suspected Bratta of future treason due to her boyfriend's defection and her subtle mannerisms when interacting with her brother, and other small details. The brilliant Admiral explained that he'd spied on Bratta and found all of Barney's letters. Balthazar had the bats lock Bratta in a cell within the prison cave for her betrayal, deciding that her fate should be determined by her brother. Her cell was guarded by eight bats at all times, and had no radio device. Crawler—Ice Hunter War Bratta remained imprisoned until ice started spreading throughout Black Fang Mountain, freezing her guards. Bliston unlocked his sister's cell and pulled her out just as her cell and the prison warden froze. Bliston took Bratta with him out of the HQ, and they landed on the peak of the mountain, where Bratta could see a massive battle between the Bat Army and ice-powered bears, which the bats were losing. As Black Fang Mountain was frozen by the invaders from the north, Bliston put his wife, his son, and his sister in a dropship hovering next to the mountain's peak. Bliston faced off against the white Bears' King on the peak, sacrificing himself so the rest of his family could escape. Bratta saw Bliston get frozen through the dropship's open loading doorway as they flew off. Escape Bewildered at what had so suddenly happened, Bratta asked Bliston's wife what was going on, but she was just as confused. Scrin then teleported inside of the dropship, alarming Bratta and the others. Scrin offered them a chance to join the Forgotten, but Balthazar called through the radio, telling the scorpion that Bliston's family would be put under his care on Bat Island. Scrin persisted, explaining that, while he didn't need the child, the two sister-in-laws were potentially valuable to his plans. A stray ice laser blasted the dropship before Bliston's wife could make her decision, causing her to fall out of the dropship and get frozen as she fell (one of the two bat soldiers in the dropship caught baby Bernard before he could fall too). Bratta hastily agreed to Scrin's proposal, and he took her with him, teleporting with her to an unknown location, where she was reunited with Barney. Scrin then teleported the two of them to the Scorpion caverns, to fight with the Forgotten in The Uprising. Bratta and Barney both survived the destruction of Scorpion Cavern Castle, and broke free of Scrin's control, leaving the Forgotten as that faction regrouped and restructured itself. Arrival on New Bat Island Over the course of the next few months, Barney and Bratta got married, gained a Wing Striker somewhere, and learned about the Bat Tribe's migration to New Bat Island following the Crawler—Ice Hunter War. Flying their Wing Striker to the island, far away from Chima's mainland, they landed on an eastern beach. Barney and the now pregnant Bratta started hiking uphill to find civilization, and Barney passed out. Bats in Wing Strikers arrived and took Bratta and Barney to a hospital in Balthazar City, where Barney was rehabilitated and Bratta gave birth to her twins. Bliston (wearing Phoenix armor like all the other adult bats on the island besides Bratta and Barney) and Barney soon came into her delivery room, where Bliston announced that he'd let them both return to the tribe, but not retain their original ranks due to their betrayal. Bratta thanked her brother and asked him to name her children. Bliston named the boy Belkor (a shortened version of Bliston's last name, Belkoroth), and the girl Belris. Revelations Bliston asked Bratta and Barney what had happened to them after Scrin teleported her off the dropship, and Bratta explained that they'd both been taken to an unknown alternate dimension before being teleported to Scorpion Cavern Castle. Since Bratta and Barney didn't have any more information about the other dimension, Bliston explained that he would tell them the reason why the Bat Tribe migrated from the mainland, after the two of them recovered. Bliston gave them directions to his castle, and Barney followed him out of the hospital. Leaving her children with the caretakers in the hospital, Bratta went to Bliston's castle after recovering, where Bliston was talking to Barney about an unknown western empire. Bratta, noticing Bliston's Phoenix armor and realizing that much of Chima's history was a mystery to her, asked Bliston how much he now knew. Bliston explained that he'd reasearched much of Chima's history by then, and Bratta and Barney asked him to relate what he'd learned. Appearance Being an almost amazonian hight of 6’9”, her body structure is a bit muscular thanks to all the hard vigors in working out she has done to impress her brother. She is one of the few bats in the tribe (along with Barney) to have white/cream colored fur, its a recessive trait in her parents whom both had mixed genes, Bliston got the dominant gene whilst Bratta held onto the Recessive to have white fur. She has Hetero-chromatic eyes, with one eye being Green, the other being orange-gold. You'll also find her wearing some nice purple-red lipstick as well. Her Nose also has this strange diamond-like depression in the middle of it but it doesn't hinder her nasal breathing in any way. Along with that, Bratta has a different wing color than her elder brother. That was handed down from her mother whom her last name, “Lavenderwing” made sense. Her wings are a beautiful gradient of Lavender to charcoal black, and, oddly enough, has a larger wingspan than Bliston. And she is proud of her wings, showing her feminine dominance thats within her. Bratta has a rather semi-petite physique as well, she often wears a corset to keep that sexy slimness in line, as to grow out her libido. Her breast-size are over DD-size, and her hips and thighs are pretty much the best in terms of thiccness. She prides herself in these traits of her body, and often uses that to woo others to get the things she wants. Her clothing she wares is often an blend of an Outland silk-latex leggings with holes for her long toe claws oh her feet. There are some belt strappings cross-wrapping over a semi-tight ragged bra, connecting to front and back hooks on her corset. She wears a typical loincloth made of rags, and its fashioned into panties, and she’d rather not wear armor unless it shows off her body in one way or another. Category:Bats Category:Outlands Category:Monarchies Category:Crawler Empire Category:All Articles